Tiempo de milagros
by Fany Bane
Summary: No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de el, dándole hoja libre para que actuara como quisiera pero, ¿Y si tu causa de felicidad es la que sale afectada? Tal vez con eso, se comience a dudar de un tiempo de milagros.


**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

La sociedad era dura, eso lo tenía muy claro. Durante sus 800 años de vida, esta se había encargado de mostrarle que la tolerancia y el respeto era muy poca hacia todo aquello que era diferente a lo considerado correcto o marcado. Nada podía salirse del molde, nada podía ser diferente a lo normal.

Pero el salía del molde. El era diferente. No era _normal_.

No era como si eso le importase mucho, aunque claro, hubo una época en la que eso le había afectado un poco, pero justo ahora le daba igual, porque ¿Quién era él? Solo un muchacho asiático de aparentes 19 años, extravagante, orgulloso al mismo tiempo que vanidoso, jovial, bisexual, y con unos extraordinarios ojos de gato dados gracias a su mágica condición de brujo.

Porque era eso, un brujo, un subterráneo y estaba plenamente orgulloso de serlo. Y por más que lo deseara –que no lo hacía – no sería tomado como "normal" nunca. Había dejado de quererlo ser y aparentarlo ser en cuanto noto y comprendió la magnificencia que representaba el ser tal cual era, con poderes incluidos.

Claro, hasta que lo había conocido a _él._

Alexander Lightwood. Un bello muchacho de 18 años, pelinegro, de unos hermosos ojos azules cristalinos, de piel nívea con una asombrosa cualidad de sonrojarse completamente en un segundo. Un ángel, verdadera y literalmente, era un ángel. Un nephilim, _mortal._

Recordaba a la perfección que aquel día en que lo había conocido, en la fiesta que organizo por su pequeño _Presidente, _se había prometido –bajo la influencia del alcohol– que no volvería a involucrarse en los asuntos personales de los cazadores de sombras.

Bueno, no le había salido muy bien eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta siquiera, ya estaba ya estaba ayudando a aquella banda de chicos problemáticos en contra de una guerra, curándolos y salvándoles el pellejo ante cualquier situación en la que sus temerarias cabecillas les incitaban a entrar, todo sin razón. Bueno, si la había, y él lo valía, aun cuando no se lo había planeado en un inicio.

Aunque con el tiempo, esto se volvió un problema puesto que, Alec, como todos llamaban al cazador, no había querido que nadie aparte de ellos dos supiera siquiera que mantenían una relación. Al brujo no le había importado, claro, hasta que comenzó a tomarle más cariño del que creía y se permitía posible. Desde un principio, había sabido que el joven Lightwood estaba con él para olvidar el amor imposible que tenia hacia su parabatai, Jace Morgenstern, además de querer explorar su condición secreta homosexual. Y le había ayudado con gusto, hasta que comenzó a ser una verdadera molestia para él.

Tenía que aceptarlo, el que lo extrañara, lo procurara, lo celara, etc, solo tenía una explicación. Se había enamorado y de ahí que pudiera aceptar que lo amaba. Porque era eso lo que sentía, amor. Y le había servido como prueba definitiva el que Clarissa se plantara frente aquella multitud de cazadores para usar aquella runa que probaría sus habilidades. Porque en un principio, había visto distintas caras, distintos cuerpos, distintas épocas en solo unos cuantos segundos, antes de que se detuviera en la imagen del Lightwood y permaneciera, hasta que el efecto de la runa termino, y apareció de nuevo el rostro de Clarissa expectante, mirándolos a todos.

Y si bien, lo amaba más que a nada, sabía que era un amor no correspondido. Alec estaba enamorado de otro y se refugiaba en él para enfrentar su soledad con mayor facilidad, por más irónico que resultara, y aunque no fuera así, aunque existiera la remota posibilidad de que el muchacho aceptara, no sería bien visto. No ante los ojos de La Clave. Ni de sus padres.

Justo porque le amaba, no permitiría eso, no le haría pasar situaciones indeseables asimismo como el rechazo de los suyos. Puede incluso que fuera eso lo que pretendiera en el instante que no tuvieron la gran despedida en el momento que todos los cazadores habían desfilado frente a él para ingresar al portal que los llevaría a Idris. Puede que también por eso, su comunicación a base de mensajes de fuego se había limitado a Alec escribiendo para que el mirara los mensajes con tristeza sin animarse a responder. Y puede que por eso, se hubiera mostrado tan frio, sin animarse a seguir con aquello hasta que el nephilim lo había salvado en aquel callejón de esos demonios.

Sus defensas se habían evaporado ante la promesa del cazador en aquella ocasión, y aun con esa esperanza, el no quería ser más egoísta de lo que ya había sido, dándose cuenta de ello en el instante que paseo la mirada por el Hall de los Acuerdos, entre todos los subterráneos y nephilims, deseando lo imposible.

Porque, por primera vez en más de 700 años, Magnus Bane deseo ser un hijo del Ángel. Deseo serlo ante la imagen que ofrecían dos jóvenes cazadores que se tomaban de la mano, compartiendo una mirada de amor y miedo por el destino del otro, antes de darse un único beso e ir con sus familias respectivamente. Deseo serlo porque así no habría impedimento para que estuvieran juntos, no tanto al menos. Deseo serlo porque entonces no habría esa barrera entre ser nephilim y subterráneo. No existiría esa barrera entre mortal e inmortal.

Si, por primera vez, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn quería ser normal. Normal para ser feliz, aun cuando esto representara el no tener sus poderes, ansiaba más el hecho de estar con ese encantador chico de ojos como zafiro, que hacer aparecer flamas azules de sus manos con manicure de primera.

¿Dónde había quedado ese joven brujo, lleno de felicidad y regocijo que siempre decía que había un tiempo de milagros? Estaba reducido a nada en ese momento, sintiendo el dolor de un amor no correspondido, solo por no lastimar a quien amaba.

Se reprendió mentalmente el seguir con esa línea de pensamientos tan egoístas como imposibles, porque él jamás seria un nephilim, así como tampoco Alec estaría a su lado. Había tardado en notar que no existía un tiempo de milagros, pero seguiría procurando por ese chico obstinado, y para comenzar, buscaría entre aquella multitud al primogénito de los Lightwood para convencerlo de ser su compañero en la batalla. Le ofrecería sus poderes para que estuviese lo más protegido posible…

-¡Hey, Magnus! –Le llamaron en aquella multitud, sorprendiéndole, no por el hecho de que lo hicieran, sino por quien lo _hacía._ Así que, con esta sorpresa, se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelinegro que iba hacia él con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder.

-Alexander… –Comenzó a hablar, aun sin saber que decir muy bien exactamente, callando ante el repentino sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del cazador.

-Yo… ¿Quisieras ser mi compañero? –La pregunta salió atropellada, como si fuera inevitable que lo hiciera aun cuando se tratara de evitar lo más rápido posible.

El brujo enarco una ceja, aun atónito por la coincidencia mientras asentía como podía, y tomaba y marcaba el brazo que su novio le ofrecía con la estela de este, antes de que fuera su turno.

Trato de ignorar el dolor que representaba la runa al momento de ser marcada, concentrando su mente en otras cosas, evitando también, el pensar en la cercanía de Alec a su lado.

-Magnus… –Le llamo de nuevo Alec, y mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, listo para enfrentarse a aquellos zafiros que le quitaban el sueño, se encontró con algo muy diferente. Los labios del nephilim presionaban los suyos en lo que pretendía ser un beso apasionado, mientras sus brazos se enredaban tras su nuca, buscando mayor cercanía. No supo en qué momento su resistencia desapareció de nuevo para corresponder a aquella muestra de amor, sin importarle que todos los miraran como bien sabia que lo hacían.

Se separaron, y vio con extraño regocijo, la misma mirada de amor que había envidiado de aquellos cazadores sobre los ojos de Alec. Al mismo tiempo que veía la suya reflejada en aquel brillante y profundo mar, abrazo al joven pelinegro que le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Te amo –le susurro Alec al oído, estremeciéndolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y mandando al diablo a La Clave, a lo que pudieran llegar a pensar, a sus principios y demás, se propuso ser egoísta y gozar de aquella promesa tan hermosa que se abría paso frente a él.

La sociedad era dura, si, poco tolerante y despectiva hacia todo aquello que se salía del carril, apartando y discriminando todo lo que fuera diferente pero, _¿A quién le importaba si se era feliz? _Era más que obvio que a él no le interesaba. Iba a ser feliz y lo demás que se muriera, porque tenía a su nephilim a su lado y lo cuidaría de aquellos desastres y guerras donde se le ocurriera meterse por sus amigos.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel brujo que creía sobre todas las cosas que en que siempre había un tiempo de milagros? Estaba con quien consideraba su razón de luchar y no dejarse vencer, sin importarle nada mas que ese joven llamado Alexander. Su Alexander.

-También te amo.

* * *

Ok, ya sé que esto es raro y blablabla porque en la otra historia que tengo, _De esmeraldas y zafiros, _el primer capítulo tiene una temática parecida a esta, ubicada también en ese beso que me encanta de CoG. No sé, creo que eso explica el porqué de muchas acciones de Magnus a lo largo de los libros incluyendo su promesa en CoB.

Así que… Díganme que opinan ._. O algo, siquiera para decirme que ya deje de molestar con eso y darme el placer de seguir haciéndolo xD

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Fresitas? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
